Warped Tour 2017
| last_tour = Warped Tour 2016 | this_tour = Warped Tour 2017 | next_tour = }} Warped Tour 2017 is the 23rd edition of the Vans Warped Tour. The lineup release show took place at Full Sail University in Orlando, Florida on March 22, 2017 and featured performances by Memphis May Fire, Blessthefall, Stacked Like Pancakes, Microwave, and Jule Vera. The tour features 7 stages. There are two main stages sponsored by Journeys named the Left Foot Stage and Right Foot Stage. Monster Energy's new Mutant Soda sponsor the Monster Mutant North and Mutant South Stages. The Hard Rock Stage features bands for the older fans. Skullcandy returned to sponsor its own stage for the first time since 2011. The final stage was once again sponsored by Full Sail University. Bands Journeys Left Foot Stage *18th and Addison (Played 7/7) *Alive and Well (Played 8/5) *All That Matters (Played 6/29) *The Animal in Me (Played 8/4) *Arborist (Played 6/29) *Arm the Witness (Played 7/11) *Attila (Played 6/16-6/17 and 6/22-8/6) *Awake At Last (Played 7/16) *Barb Wire Dolls (Played 7/13) *Bowling for Soup (Played 6/27-7/2 and 7/26-7/30) *The Burst and Bloom (Played 7/22) *CKY *Colten Hood (Played 6/22) *Dream House (Played 7/24) *Eyes Eat Suns (Played 7/6) *Eyes on Satellites (Played 7/9) *Falling in Reverse (Played 7/18-7/19 and 8/6) *Fire From the Gods (Played 6/21) *Futuristic *Hawthorne Heights *Hello Atlantic (Played 7/12) *I Prevail *ImAlive (Played 6/24) *INVENTURE (Played 7/15) *Jule Vera *Lakeshore (Played 7/13) *Neck Deep (Played 7/13) *New Years Day *Riviera (Played 7/14) *Romance and Rebellion (Played 8/6) *Sammy Adams (Played 6/16-7/28 and 8/1-8/6) *Send Request (Played 7/10) *Tidelines (Played 6/16) *Tonight We Fight (Played 6/23) *Up From Here (Played 7/1) *Watsky (Played 6/17-7/14, 7/16-7/18, 7/20-7/21 and 7/23-8/6) *The Without (Played 6/17) *Zoume (Played 7/8) Journeys Right Foot Stage *4 Door Theatre (Played 7/18) *A Hero's Fate (Played 6/30) *The Almost Heroes (Played 7/20) *American Authors *Andy Black *Auspicious (Played 7/28) *Beartooth (Played 6/29-7/22 and 7/24-8/6) *Dance Gavin Dance *Doll Skin (Played 6/22) *Driftwood Exile (Played 6/27) *Falling in Reverse (Played 6/23 and 7/20) *Fear and Wonder (Played 7/30) *Goldfinger (Played 6/16-6/17 and 8/4-8/6) *The Grave Aesthetic (Played 8/1) *Hands Like Houses *Hold Close (Played 7/26) *Mascots (Played 7/19) *Memphis May Fire *Microwave (Played 6/29) *Neck Deep (Played 6/16-7/12 and 7/14-8/6) *Never Shout Never (Played 6/27-7/7) *The Night Of (Played 7/29) *Our Last Night (Played 6/16-7/30 and 8/4-8/6) *Painting Promises (Played 6/21) *Salt Creek (Played 7/27) *Save Ferris *Silver Age (Played 7/21) *Streetlight Manifesto (Played 6/24) *Villain of the Story (Played 7/23) Monster Mutant North Stage *The Acacia Strain (Played 6/16-6/17) *Being as an Ocean (Played 6/16-6/25 and 6/29-8/6) *Blessthefall *Candiria (Played 6/21-8/6) *Counterparts *Fit for a King *Hatebreed (Played 6/21-8/6) *Never I (Played 7/6) *Silent Planet *Stick to Your Guns *Sylar *Wage War (Played 6/30) Monster Mutant South Stage *The Acacia Strain (Played 6/21-8/6) *After the Burial *Carnifex *Emmure *GWAR *Hundredth (Played 6/16-6/25 and 6/29-8/6) *Lakeshore (Played 7/9) *Silverstein (Played 6/16-7/22 and 7/24-8/6) *Silvertooth (Played 7/23) *Sworn In *Too Close to Touch Hard Rock Stage *A Story Inspired (Played 7/13) *The Adolescents *The Alarm (Played 7/7-7/16 and 8/4-8/6) *Anti-Flag (Played 6/27-7/24) *The Ataris (Played 6/16-8/1) *Bad Cop/Bad Cop *The Dickies (Played 6/16-6/25) *Doll Skin (Played 6/16-6/21 and 6/23-6/25) *Fire From the Gods (Played 6/16-6/17 and 6/22-8/6) *Intervention (Played 7/2) *Lakeshore (Played 7/12 and 7/14-7/15) *Municipal Waste *Riverboat Gamblers (Played 7/29-7/30) *Sick of it All (Played 6/21-8/6) *Sonic Boom Six (Played 7/13) *Stacked Like Pancakes (Played 7/16) *Strung Out (Played 6/16-7/11 and 8/4-8/6) *Suicide Machines (Played 7/18-7/21) *TSOL (Played 7/22-8/6) *Valient Thorr Skullcandy Stage *Alestorm (Played 6/21-8/6) *Bad Seed Rising (Played 6/16-7/4) *Barb Wire Dolls (Played 6/16-7/12 and 7/14-8/6) *Big D and the Kids Table (Played 7/6-7/16) *Charlotte Jude (Played 6/16-6/17) *Forget Your Friends (Played 6/16-6/25 and 8/4-8/6) *Microwave (Played 6/16-6/27 and 6/30-8/6) *Plain White T's (Played 7/18) *Poeta (Played 7/20-7/30) *Small Talks (Played 7/9-7/19) *Sonic Boom Six (Played 6/16-7/12 and 7/14-8/6) *Stacked Like Pancakes (Played 7/18-8/6) *Street Dogs (Played 7/6-7/16) *Sweet Ascent (Played 6/27-7/8) *Trophy Eyes (Played 6/23) *Twilight Creeps (Played 8/4-8/6) *War on Women *The White Noise *William Control Full Sail Stage *All Clear Kid (Played 8/5) *Bad Friday (Played 6/16-6/17) *Bad Omens (Played 7/6-7/24) *Boston Manor *Carousel Kings (Played 6/16-7/2) *Courage My Love *Creeper *Dead Girls Academy (Played 8/6) *The Dukes (Played 6/27-7/2) *Eternal Boy (Played 7/14) *Face Your Maker (Played 8/5) *The Fantastic Plastics (Played 6/16-7/2) *Farewell Winters *Feeki (Playing 6/16-6/17 and 6/22-8/6) *Flight Club (Played 7/11) *The Gospel Youth *Hall of the Elders (Played 7/16 and 7/22) *Hello Tragedy (Played 7/27) *The Human Condition (Played 6/27) *Knocked Loose *The Lesser Evil (Played 6/23) *Locals Only (Played 7/7) *Mainsail (Played 8/5) *Montage (Played 7/18) *Mothersound (Played 7/29) *Movements *Mynas (Played 6/23) *Naked Walrus (Played 6/23-6/24) *Nothing Like Tomorrow (Played 7/15) *One Last Shot (Played 7/7-7/10) *Pickwick Commons (Played 7/20) *Playboy Manbaby (Played 6/22) *Precious Kid (Played 8/4-8/5) *Private Instigators (Played 7/22) *REIGN (Played 7/22) *Right on Kid! (Played 6/21) *Sarah and the Safe Word (Played 6/29) *Secrets (Played 8/6) *Separating the Seas (Played 6/17) *Separations (Played 7/6-7/24) *Set Blasters (Played 6/22) *Set it Off (Played 7/18) *Shattered Sun (Playing 7/26-8/6) *Short Stories (Played 8/4) *Something More (Played 7/16) *Take the King (Played 7/24) *Talon David (Played 6/27) *Tillie (Playing 7/26-8/6) *Travis Clark (Performed "Check Yes, Juliet" on 6/30) *Trophy Eyes (Playing 6/16-6/22 and 6/24-8/6) *The Waves (Played 7/18) *We're No Gentlemen (Played 6/23) Crimson Stage The following bands performed at the Mansfield, Massachusetts stop on July 12. *Boundaries *Carnivora *The Dazies *Donte *Dopeghost *Dreamer & Son *Eyes on Satellites *Fathom Farewell *G-Mo Skee *Half Hearted *Keep Flying *Lions Lions *Roseview *The Shadow Dwellers *Truth City *Unwill *Values Korner Stage The following bands performed at the Darien, New York stop on July 13. *Grease Creeper *Kaiser Solzie *Lucky 33 *On the Cinder *The Plague *The Results *Sexy Teenagers *Wyatt Coin Detroit Local Stage The following bands performed at the Auburn Hills, Michigan stop on July 21. *A Year in New York *Antighost *Ascendence *For We Are Many *Of All We Cherish *Our Vices Ernie Ball Stage The following bands performed at the Pomona, California stop on August 6. *Assuming We Survive *Doll Skin *Face Your Maker *The Modern Mad *Mothersound *Playboy Manbaby *Precious Kid *Short Stories *Simbala *Tables Turned *Tommy Traina Dates